


He wakes up

by Inkgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, I don't want to spoiler, Illness, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, but ANGST, but very little, getting better, hints of Sterek, not discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgirl/pseuds/Inkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>It is not the first time, but he is not dead (he didn't count on that). His father is with him, looking worn out and tired, but he smiles. </p><p>The pack is there too, grasping his hands and taking his pain, touching his skin as if they want to make sure he is alive. </p><p>"Don't do that again.", says Scott. "You are not allowed to leave." </p><p>Stiles nods and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wakes up

When he wakes up first, wrapped up in cold cold bandages, he breathes and the world doubles. There are two Scotts, two Dads, and he blinks until they fade back to one and then he starts smiling. His eyes are finally open.

 

 

 

Days pass, his fingers are cold as ice and then, then Allison dies. He blames himself.

 

 

 

The funeral takes place after the shadow dies.   
They couldn’t give her to the earth when the murderer was still alive. 

Now they all stand around an open grave and lie flowers on the wet mud. Stiles stands between them, just with a sunflower in his hands (she loved them) and the earth opens itself to reveal a second grave, similar to the real one. 

He doesn’t lie the flower down until they become one again.

 

 

 

They don’t have peace. Stiles’ fingers warm up and he can smile (the guilt is still there), but peace left them long ago. They get what other people call adventures and mourn the loss of their childhood.

 

 

 

Scott and him, this will never be the same again. 

Too much changed. 

Scott is the Alpha and has to rule over his pack, but he is still a teenager who just lost love and he knows it isn’t Stiles’ fault, but the shadow wore Stiles’ face and the connection is still there.   
Stiles tries to make it better, he smiles at the two Scotts and talks much, about everything and nothing at all, but he sees Scott flinching sometimes, when Stiles gets too close or stands in the wrong lights.

 

 

There are mornings when he wakes up and sees double and his head hurts and the shadow murmurs nonsense in his mind and sings him back to sleep with his own voice.

 

 

School fades back. He was an A-student once. Now, with mysteries and fairytales that are his life, he struggles through it, struggles to keep his grades up and looks at quizzes where the answers blurr together and he doesn’t know if A is B or what he just chose.

 

 

It doesn’t get better. The headache worsens, his sight blurs in and out of focus and his eyes jerk to the sight in the middle of a conversation. The shadow (remains in his head) is gone, and he still whispers ‘you won’t lose me’ in silence into his heart.

 

 

He is with the pack when suddenly there is a noise in his head, a dumb hammering, overloud and the voices of his friends fade back into white noise. His sight blurs again, Kira has a double and there are two Dereks looking at him. 

In a sudden rush everything swims back to normal, he stumbles and laughs when hands catch him and swear over his clumsiness.

 

 

Malia leaves. “Coyote.”, she says grinning and with blue eyes. “We always go.” He nods and doesn’t stop the tears when he embraces her because she doesn’t either. “Promise to stay safe.”, he says. 

What he gets back is a toothy grin.  
“Never.”

 

 

The twins left before her.   
“We don’t belong.”, they say, and Scott agrees and allows them to leave Beacon Hills without a fight.   
Lydia doesn’t forgive him for that. “It wasn’t your call to make.”, she says in his face and won’t look at him anymore. Danny is quite in school, left behind by his best friend (Jackson never calls, never) and left behind by one he might had loved.

 

 

The pack is little now.   
Peter was never a part of it, he is there sometimes and sometimes he isn’t.   
Isaac is gone after he buried the fly in the roots of the Nemeton (life is a circle and always starts where it ends), and he won’t come back soon.   
Erica and Boyd are long gone and dead and buried in the woods under the moon. 

It’s just him now, a human between creatures out of myths, Scott, trying to live a life he hates, Kira, a witch (or not, he can’t say the name because the shadow wore a similar one), Lydia who has voices in her head and just wants to sleep, and Derek, who watches him with blue eyes and a tired face, and who thinks of two different packs he had and lost.

 

 

 

Nights, when Stiles can’t sleep because the shadow screams in his head and everything aches, he visits the Nemeton. It’s just a trunk now, cut down to the roots and Stiles lays his head back when he sits on the cold earth, and watches the stars and lets the shadows screams echo in the dark woods.

 

 

 

His father is tired. Stiles can see it.   
He works (too much) and worries (too much).   
Stiles makes jokes to see him laugh, cooks vegetables because Dad hates them, and still has to eat them. Sometimes Stiles stands in the frame of the door, watches his Dad sleeping on the sofa, where the TV throws flickering lights and sound on his wrinkles and shudders when he feels icewater on his skin (the house doubles).

 

 

 

Stiles remembers when full moons where filled with parties and sleepovers and cinema with Scott.   
It seems like a different life.   
Now he lies in his bed (sometimes) and listens to howls who sound like screams (he remembers screams too clear).

Sometimes (the best times), he drives into the woods, covers his head with a hood and starts running into the night until he is circled with red and blue and yellow eyes, reaches out and waits for Lydia to take his hand, and then they run all together. At least as long it takes for the wolves to run ahead until they vanish into the darkness. 

Then they stop, he and Lydia, and they breath together and wait there till the sun rises and they can find their way out of the woods.

 

 

Then there is a day (school first, then they meet in the woods), and a lot changes.

 

 

 

Stiles is already on the ground, sitting and laughing over a joke, so he can’t fall (but he would have). 

There is no warning, just the usual, a little headache (the shadow smiles) and two Lydias. 

His head splits in two (he knows he screams but it is too distant to grasp it), his body freezes first and then goes slack. 

 

Then the headache stops altogether, he lies in warm warm grass and faces fill his vision. 

 

He smiles at them, lets their voices wash over them and is tired, so tired. His fingertips tingle were they touch his jeans and he blinks at Dereks scared face (Derek is never scared). 

 

 

He wants to sleep, here, because he knows when he does, they will be there and watch over him. 

 

 

 

So he lets the world fade.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe until now you realize that the end is actually the summary. If not, read it again. 
> 
> I dunno what I just made, but I felt like it. Enjoy
> 
> (It is probably very unclear, but what I described there is an aneurism. I hope I got it right, Google was helpful, but I could have got it wrong.)


End file.
